She keeps me warm
by Linaheartcalzona
Summary: Arizona has told herself she is happy being single, that her life with her cat is enough. Can anything or anyone change that?
1. Crush

**She keeps me warm**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Pairing: Arizona/Callie_

 _Summary: Arizona has told herself she is happy being single, that her life with her cat is enough. Can anything or anyone change that?_

 _Disclaimer:_ _None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. The storyline and characters has nothing to do with or are reflections of real life; it's for entertainment purposes only._

 **A/N: Hey I have posted this story before, I was not happy with it that is why I took it down and made some changes to it. I have been eager to finish it but felt like I wanted to update it and make it better. Hope you will like it.**

 _Arizona's pov:_

"Take a deep breath. Can you feel that crisp autumn air? Refreshing isn't it?" my best friend Teddy said as we were walking down the street this cold Monday morning. I did not bother to reply because I knew it was rhetorical and I just listened to her usual ramble.

"The seasons are starting to change. So are our minds and our closets. The thin colorful summer clothes have been stocked deep into everyone's closets and boots, knitted sweaters come out. The green landscape has shifted into a rainbow of colors. Now people order hot chocolate instead of iced tea. The outdoor group-hangs turn into intimate romantic dinners with that special someone. Most people think that it is less sad to be alone in the summer than it is once autumn comes around the corner, but let me tell you something. It is equally sad all year around. That is the sad truth"

"That's where you are wrong. Some people like being on their own. Plus I'm not alone I have Pluto" I told her as I held the door open for her to the local café.

"Yeah your cat does not count. What kind of name is Pluto for a cat anyway? I pity that cat. You need to get back out there and find someone! It doesn't have to be something serious"

I looked at the tall smiling woman behind the counter "Good morning uh we'd like one latte, one herbal tea and two croissants to go thanks" I smiled back at the barista and turned to my friend "Pluto suits her"

"Um, Pluto is a dwarf planet and also a male cartoon dog. Your Pluto is a female cat. Do you see how this is weird?" Teddy said swiping through her email on her phone

I ignored my friend and watched the cute barista getting our order ready. She was incredibly attractive, had long shiny black hair tied up in a sloppy pony tail. She had glowing caramel skin and her eyes were golden brown. But what I could stare at forever was her beautiful smile, full lips and blinding white teeth. She was now a part of my morning routine, for a few weeks I had been buying my coffee from her. It was safe to say that I now had a crush on a complete stranger that I knew nothing about, but I have always believed that having a crush every now and then makes your life as a single woman a little more colorful and fun.

She put our order in front of me "Pluto huh? I think it's cute"

To my surprise she had eavesdropped and I smiled as I handed her the cash and our hands touched for a second. "Thanks" I said sheepishly and took our order and turned around.

"Okay you two are equally weird" my friend said jokingly a little louder than I thought was necessary as we exited the shop.

My busy day continued in the park doing an engagement photo shoot. Watching this happy and obviously head over heels in love couple made me think of what Teddy had said earlier, maybe it would not be the worst thing if I met someone.

"Okay I think I got what we wanted here, let us move to that bridge over there and see if we can capture some more beautiful shots" I said to the couple and they made their way towards the older wooden bridge. I stayed behind for a bit to help my assistant moving some of the equipment. Jo started as my assistant a year ago when the part-time job as a manager for her boyfriend's band was no longer paying any bills. She had been also my friend since her sister's wedding. I was the photographer and she was the drunk, miserable and chatty single maid of honor that I took pity on. I set her up with my brother's friend Alex the following weekend and now 3 years later we are like a family.

"Hey, you got plans this Friday?" Jo asked me while I picked up two of the bags next to her

I looked up at her and shook my head "Um, no why?"

"Alex's band has a gig at this bar downtown. And there will be a woman there that you should meet" she said as she walked ahead of me

I tried to keep up with her quick pace "Did you talk to Teddy? Cos' I don't need any help meeting women. I can find one on my own. Also I'm happy being single"

"No it's about a possible wedding gig. Her father is some big shot attorney" Jo abruptly stopped and I almost bumped into her "Wait, you are happy being single? Remember to tell your face that. A frowning wedding photographer is not what they hired" she giggled and continued walking

I playfully hit her shoulder "Oh shut up! I wasn't frowning!" I said and felt myself blush a little and also kind of disappointed "Fine I'll be there…but you owe me a drink or two" I said with a weak smile. I grabbed the camera around my neck and walked up to the kissing couple "Okay Emma you sit down on that bench and Daniel you go down on your knee next to her"

 _Friday_

It had been a long week and most of my time I spent in front of my computer, editing and finishing previous jobs. My schedule was not as full as I would have wanted it to be. That was the only reason I did not cancel on Jo and Alex tonight. We needed the money. I needed Jo, no matter what her salary did to my economy, without her help and her bringing work to us, we would be nothing. She had learned the business real quick, but her strong suit was marketing and let the world know we exist. My strong suit was photography, deliver whatever she had promised the customer.

I was running late as always not sure what to wear. It was only when Jo texted me "are you coming or not?" I realized I had spent too much time staring at my own clothes. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. I quickly straightened my hair and before I knew it I was in a cab texting her back "I'm on my way, order me a beer"

Once the cab pulled up at the bar I took a deep breath and entered the crowded space. It was too many people to find anyone so I called her and asked her to meet me at the entrance. About ten minutes later she showed up holding two beers, handing one to me. "I'm sorry it took long. I'm happy you are here" Jo shouted

I took four big gulps of the cold beer and instantly felt relaxed. I looked at Jo "I know you are busy tonight, you said there's a woman I should meet about a job?"

Jo looked around the crowded bar and looked me once again "I can't see her. She is a bartender. She's Hispanic and tall. Her last name was Torres. I think. You know when you see her, believe me! Look for white shirt and a black tie. I have to get back to Alex. I'll find you again" and before I had a chance to reply she was gone once again. After a few more sips of my beer and decided to look for this mystery woman.

After about 15 minutes of pushing people and being way too close to strangers I gave up my search for this woman. I sat down at the only empty bar chair and sighed heavily. I could not believe I came here without gaining anything from it. I took the last sip of my beer and stared into the empty glass for awhile.

"Do you want another one?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up and there she was "huh?" I answered

"Do you want another beer?"

I stared into her brown eyes "sure" I could not believe she was here. I felt my heart beating faster and my cheeks getting flushed. "I thought you were a barista?" I asked her

"I am. I'm also a bartender" she winked playfully and returned her attention to some other screaming customers. It was not until she turned around I realized what she was wearing, it was a white shirt and a tie. My whole body went numb and I was not aware of what I was feeling. "Hey you?" I said loudly waiting for my heart to literally pop out of my chest.

"Yes?" she said returning to her position in front of me.

"Is your name Torres?"

"Yes, how do you know that?!"


	2. Random

**She keeps me warm**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Pairing: Arizona/Callie_

 _Summary: Arizona has told herself she is happy being single, that her life with her cat is enough. Can anything or anyone change that?_

 _Disclaimer:_ _None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. The storyline and characters has nothing to do with or are reflections of real life; it's for entertainment purposes only._

 _Arizona's pov:_

The few seconds that she was looking at me waiting for my answer felt like an hour. I always knew random things happen to me but this was ridiculous. I had admitted to myself that I have a crush on this beautiful woman in front of me and not until now had I realized the irony of the word crush. I put on my biggest fake smile "I'm a photographer, my assistant Jo told me you wanted to talk to me about wedding photos?" I asked and took a sip of the cold beer she had handed me moments earlier.

Her beautiful perfect smile lit her face "Oh you are the photographer! My sister told me you might be here tonight. She chose to meet you here to see the real you, outside of work"

I was now more confused than ever "Your sister?"

"Yes. Aria is the one that's looking for a photographer. She should be here somewhere" she said while looking around the crowded bar "it's so many people can't see her, she'll turn up eventually" she laughed. Her focus was once again on my face and she offered me her hand "I'm Callie Torres"

I did no longer have to fake a smile and shook her warm hand "I'm Arizona Robbins"

"Hi Arizona, nice to put a name to the face that buys coffee from me every day" she winked and went back to her bartender duties.

"Likewise" I said softly and watched her interact with other customers, she was laughing and joking. Her laughter was even more beautiful than her smile. I thought of what she had just said _the face that buys coffee from me every day_. She had noticed I was there every day, she remembered me. That thought made me smile once again and I took another sip of my beer. I choked when I felt hands on my shoulders.

"There you are! They're about to start" Jo eagerly said and stole the beer out of my hand "hey that's mine!" I said with a weak voice in between coughs.

I waved at Callie and she came to our side of the bar "You okay?" she looked at me concerned. I nodded my head still coughing.

Jo turned around and hit me in the back "She's fine she just wants attention"

I felt my cheeks getting hot I stared at Jo in disbelief and she quickly realized what she had said "oh and she will need another beer of course" showing off her dimples.

Callie giggled grabbing a glass "well alright a beer coming up" I felt her eyes on me as she poured the drink; it made my heart beat like crazy. I wished I was invisible, that way I could look back at her without it being awkward. She put the drink in front of me and looked into my eyes. _Oh god those eyes_. "Feeling better?" she winked not sure if she was being flirty. I quickly glanced at her red lips. _Wonder what they taste like._ I had to fight my own thoughts "Yes thank you" I replied softly and put my fingers around the cold glass.

I felt Jo's hand on my arm "okay here we go!"

I swung the chair around to face the stage, happy for the distraction "Did you talk to Alex about the rent?"

Jo applied some lip gloss "Yes he said not to worry about it, that he'd handle it"

"He said he'd handle it?! We both know what happened last time he said that, we almost got evicted"

"I know you don't have to remind me. I'll make sure he handles it, I promise" Jo looked at me reassuringly. I know she must be as tired as I am about this conversation.

Jo, Alex and I had been sharing a two bedroom apartment for about six months. It was also attached to my office which was located on the first floor of the building and with a staircase in the back leading up to our apartment. I had fallen in love with both the apartment and office space but could not afford it alone. Jo suggested since she was my assistant that we should rent it together. I liked the idea of having roommates, especially when being single. Alex was known for being sloppy with his economy; not paying bills on time, bad at prioritizing purchases. But he was generous and would never say no if you needed help from him. He also has been my brother's best friend since high school. He has grown into being like a second brother to me.

"Thank you" I felt bad to bring it up but I was getting fed up at always being the responsible one. I was watching the band play their songs I must have heard a million times before. Was replaying in my head the looks Callie had given me, was she flirting? I wondered what kind of life Callie was living, was she single or married with kids? My thoughts were all through the set interrupted by Jo commenting on things or joking. After the band was done the bar slowly emptied and we decided to share a cab back home. I waited on the chair while Jo went to the bathroom.

"Arizona?" I heard from behind me I swung my chair once again to see Callie. Next to her was a younger copy of her. She was just as tall but her body was slimmer and her hair ended by her shoulders.

The alcohol affected me more than I wanted to admit and I smiled widely to try and show my professional side.

"This is my sister Aria. Aria this is Arizona the photographer"

Aria was just as charming and cheerful as her sister, we talked for a bit and I told her what kind of photography I had done in the past and she was interested in seeing some of the photos.

I handed her one of my cards "This is my address and phone number, you call me next week and we can set something up. Maybe you can bring your fiancé along and we can look through some of the weddings I've done?" I smiled hoping she would not notice my tipsy state.

"He is away on business but will bring Callie instead, she has a good eye for these things" she smirked. Finally I would get a chance to meet Callie outside of her work and hopefully get to know a little more about her.

Jo signaled that the cab was here and I excused myself, I sat down next to her in the backseat and sighed heavily.

She looked at me with a smug grin "So spill the beans, I wanna hear all about your crush in there"

 _God I hate how she sees right through me_


	3. Date

**She keeps me warm**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Pairing: Arizona/Callie_

 _Summary: Arizona has told herself she is happy being single, that her life with her cat is enough. Can anything or anyone change that?_

 _Disclaimer:_ _None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. The storyline and characters has nothing to do with or are reflections of real life; it's for entertainment purposes only_

 **A/N: Hello. Since I've had this story uploaded once before I remember the reactions about the upcoming chapters. So I just want to clarify that; yes it is a story about Arizona AND Callie, you just have to have some patience and trust in me. Nothing worth having comes easy. Hope you enjoy the story, have a lovely day =)**

 _Arizona's pov:_

My alarm went off and I grunted as I slammed my phone into the bedside table. I looked outside to see the rain pouring down. _Fuck you Monday._ Pluto starred at me as she noticed I was awake, she rubbed her soft fur against my arms. At that moment I never wanted to leave the bed. I sat up as I smelled Jo's pumpkin coffee through my door and grunted once again. I never understood how she could drink it. My feet hit the floor and I stumbled over some clothes as I made my way towards the shower, it felt like nothing could wash off my tiredness. The hot water hitting my cold naked skin was the best feeling ever. Well second best. _God I need to get laid_.

I got dressed and lazily applied some make-up. Pluto followed me to the kitchen, "time to feed my ball of fur". I opened the refrigerator "Is salmon okay?" I asked her and grabbed the tin can. I opened it on the floor and poured it into her bowl and watched her throw herself at it "I thought so"

"Are you talking to your cat again? Don't add that to your online dating profile" Jo yelled from down the hallway.

"You are not funny!" I shouted back looking through the closet to find my jacket. This morning I had to do deal with some paperwork and the afternoon Jo and I had a family portrait scheduled. But before I would do anything I needed to get my much needed dose of caffeine.

Jo came into the kitchen "Neither are you, don't add that either" she giggled and poured herself some coffee "so have you heard from Caaaallie?"

"No. Aria will call this week and we'll see. And why would I hear from Callie?" I leaned down to put on my boots. I regretted telling her anything about my silly crush, because it was not more than just that, a crush. I had told Teddy last night I wanted her to set me up with someone. I needed to remain professional and to do that I needed to have someone else on my mind. I could not keep thinking of this beautiful woman with the golden brown eyes and luscious lips.

"Just keep it in your pants will ya' at least until we get a deposit. We could really use the money" Jo said as Alex wrapped his arms around her from behind and put a quick kiss on her cheek "Lay off of her, it's Monday and she haven't had her coffee yet. Arizona is professional you of all people should know that" Alex said as he pulled Jo back towards their bedroom "bring back a bagel" he yelled as the bedroom door closed behind him.

 _Fuck you Monday._ _Everyone is happier than me._

I put down my umbrella to shake off the water and proceeded to enter the warm coffee shop, I inhaled the wonderful coffee fragrance. _That is how coffee should smell like._ I opened my eyes and to my disappointment it was a skinny guy behind the counter, not Callie. I looked around the shop and she was nowhere to be found. A squeaky voice startled me and my attention was once again on the guy.

"Hello Miss, what do you want this beautiful morning?" he smiled widely. I thought he was too perky, in a fake kind of way. _He must be new._ I proceeded to make my order and was kind of sad not to see my favorite barista. Once I held the warm cup in my hand I felt much better about walking in the pouring rain. I walked back to the office to take care of some invoices.

I settled down by the computer and stared at the desktop wallpaper, it was a picture that I took while travelling through Europe with my ex a few years earlier. It was a picture of a snow covered Big Ben. We were backpacking for a whole month visiting places like Berlin, London, Paris, Gothenburg, Madrid and many other smaller towns. On a daily basis we met new people at hostels and got invited to people's homes, tagged along with other backpackers that we met along the way and we ended up at a completely different destination than we had originally planned. To experience other cultures and to meet new people constantly was such a privilege and it completed me in a way I had not felt before. This picture was taken just a few hours before she had proposed to me. London was our final city before returning home, we decided to walk around in the snowy town just randomly snapping photos without looking at the results. After a few hours of walking we ended up at a beautiful little cozy restaurant. I finally allowed myself to look at the pictures and I deleted all of them except for this one specific photo.

That trip was the starting point of me thinking of going into photography professionally. I had taken a photography class at the university and that is where I met my ex, Rebecca. She was the popular and courageous girl that never allowed anyone to be treated differently. She would stand up for them and question all professors if she believed something was not right. I was the shy girl and she took me under her wings and showed me around everywhere and taught me things that had never even crossed my mind. She made me feel like anything was possible. She had signed us up for dance lessons and one time we went parachuting. Every day spent with her was an adventure and I loved every minute of it. I was head over heels in love with her and she felt the same. But in the end she broke my heart and I never fully recovered.

My thoughts got interrupted by the phone buzzing against the table "Hey Teddy"

My friend replied sounding stressed "Hey I'm running incredibly late but I just wanted to let you know that you have a date tonight with Haley, she is a loyal customer of mine"

"Oh you could set it up that quickly? Wow! Where should we meet and at what time?" I asked her; still somewhat unsure if this is what I really wanted.

"I'll text you the details just after this. You have a good one okay"

"You too oh and thank you" I replied to a silent phone, she had already hung up. I knew that she was super stressed lately but so was I. But getting out there again, dating and meeting women was in a weird way such a stress relief for me. Most people stress and get nervous about dates, I on the other hand get excited and happy to meet new people.

I spent the whole morning until lunch dealing with invoices and answering emails. I had never cared for the academic work. I had always pictured photographers always being out snapping pictures, making a difference. _A picture speaks more than a thousand words_ , as people would say. Sadly I had never thought it was true. Pictures in our generations can be fake and tampered with. Photoshop is a disgrace to all of us truly interested in the art of photography. Some might say so am, a disgrace that is. To be selling myself to snap pictures at weddings or family reunions. But I have always believed that no matter what moment you wanna capture, they can all be beautiful in their own way. Bring joy to someone. One thing you always regret or notice too late is to take a moment and take pictures, because as the years pass less and less people are going to show up at those family moments.

Alex helped us to load the car with the equipment and we were on the road for a family portrait gig. Ever since Jo had started working me I had forced her to take a photography class and I had also taught her everything I know. I believed both of us should be able to take good quality pictures that people would want to pay for. For as long as I had known Jo she had never said no to learn something new. Even if she was in charge of advertisement and promoting us, I still wanted us both to be able to take great pictures. It would mean more jobs, no more overbooking.

Before we left Aria called me setting up a meeting on Friday. I was still unsure how I felt about it but decided on that future me could handle it.

"This is your final examination; if you pass you are ready. Do you remember what I have told you? You are in charge of this whole thing. Can you handle that?" I asked my friend.

She looked at me and nodded "Yes I am ready. And you will act as my assistant?"

"Yes, don't worry it will all be okay. I'll be the best assistant you ever had; you just gotta tell me what to do. You got this"

"Thank you, for this opportunity. A regular company would never let me learn this quickly and grow at this rate" Jo said drumming her hand against her knees.

"No need to thank me, I need you. And for us to get bigger we both have to start taking jobs on our own. We start small, I'd let you take the smaller jobs, maybe some ads. You would still need to help me, for example at weddings. Those are a big deal. I need to know you are a people person"

She stared at me in disbelief "You know me better than anymore, you know I'm great with people"

I parked the car and looked at her "I know that only because I am your friend. But today I am your boss, so if you can show me you can be a people person on a professional level as well, then you pass my test. You ready?"

I sat at the table refolding the already folded napkin. I took a sip of the ice glass of water that was brought to me while waiting. I felt excited and I had no clue what the girl Teddy had set me up with looked like. I was mostly excited about finally meeting this mystery woman. As the time passed I almost thought I was stood up, I stared at my watch. I had decided to wear black jeans and a black blazer, not too formal yet not too sexy. I was just about to stand up to go to the rest room as a beautiful woman made her way towards my table, she was wearing a tight, yet classy black dress. She had dark blonde shoulder length messy hair and hazel eyes "Arizona?"

I stood up and accepted her warm hand in mine "Haley? Nice to finally meet you"

We both sat down and stared at each other "So Teddy told me you are a customer of hers, loyal one at that?" I asked taking a much needed sip of my wine.

"Yes I love fresh flowers. I moved to the area about 4 months ago and I was looking for a florist and "Teddy's" felt like a great and intimate shop, so I entered it. She makes the most gorgeous arrangements and turned out she was equally great as well" she smiled as a waiter handed her a menu "what is your story with Teddy?" she asked while giving herself some time to decide.

I looked at her reading the menu and I caught myself staring at her lips. She was no Callie, but she sure was sexy. She looked up from menu at gazed into my eyes still waiting for my response.

I answered awkwardly "Uhh I met Teddy in High school and we have been friends ever since" I smiled

"Oh that is so sweet, long lasting friendships" she waved at the waiter and looked at me while biting her lower lip. "What do you want?"

We hit it off really well, she was charming and entertaining. We spent the first half hour telling each other stories about ourselves. I sat there and listened to her go on about her years in college and she seemed to be outgoing and sociable even back then. She reminded me of someone I would rather forget.

"I have a degree in physical education and work as a gym teacher in a High school in the city. My friends always joke about me being the perfect "lesbian gym-teacher stereotype" she giggled.

I joined her laughing and just then I saw her adorable dimples "What about your family? Got any siblings?" I asked.

"Yes I come from a big family, I have 4 siblings" she said staring into her drink and I could tell it was more to the story. "My brother George was killed in action about 3 years ago"

I took her hand "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" feeling bad for even bringing it up when it was going so well. A tear got loose and rolled over her cheek slowly and she quickly wiped it away.

She squeezed my fingers and smiled "It is okay, you didn't know. Plus I don't mind talking about him just sometimes your emotions takes over you know?"

"I know. Both my brother and father are in the military. My father is retired now but my brother is still out and fighting. Every day you live in fear that something could have happened. But I could not even begin to understand how you feel"

I was still holding her hand and her beautiful smile lit her face "We seem to have more and more in common"

The waiter brought us our food and it kind of distracted us from the dark thoughts and we went back to talking about ourselves in between chewing and laughing.

We chatted for another hour while having our desserts and we asked for the check. Since we both had been drinking and we lived in the area we decided to walk home. It was a cold night but if felt romantic walking next to her through the park. She was wearing less than I and I could tell she was cold. I removed my scarf and held it in front of her "take it, you are freezing"

She stopped and stared at me "Then what about you?"

I wrapped it around her neck and smiled "I'll be okay. My place is closer than yours"

She accepted it and smiled back at me. "Thank you"

"I have always been into music, singing or playing the guitar. It's like my own therapy. It's a part of me" she said "what about you?"

"I see photography as my hobby that turned into something professional. If just me and a camera, hours could pass by without me realizing. If not photography then I guess jogging is a way for me to de-stress and find some inner peace"

"We should go for a jog sometime, if you are up for it" she winked and pulled my arm to cross the street. She moved too quickly and I almost stumbled on the sidewalk.

"Sure if you teach me how to play some chords" I said while catching my breath. "Okay deal!" she shouted a few steps ahead of me. We stopped in front of my apartment and her eyes were shimmering underneath the streetlight and her nose and cheeks had turned red because of the cold. _She's cute._

"Thank you for a lovely evening. I can't remember the last time I has such a great time" she said showing off her dimples once again.

"Me neither. It was a memorable night" I smiled back at her as her cold hands grabbed mine "I don't wanna be too forward. But there is this concert tomorrow, would you want to go?" she asked me gazing into my eyes.

"I would love to" I replied softly. She leaned in and her warm soft lips pecked my cheek.

She began to remove the scarf and I stopped her "No you keep it, I'll get it back another time"

She smiled "I'll call you tomorrow"

I smiled back and nodded "Okay" and I turned around to go back up to the apartment. I stopped as I grabbed the doorknob to watch her walk away. I have had the loveliest evening and a second date tomorrow. I could not believe it.

I went into my bedroom and was greeted by a lovesick Pluto. Once I had washed off the makeup and brushed my teeth I lied down on the bed. Pluto was curled up in a ball next to me and all I could hear in my quiet room was her purring. I could not wait for tomorrow and meet Haley again. She did not give me the same kind of monster butterflies Callie did but at least I knew that this girl wanted to spend more time with me and I had to give her a chance. It does not have to lead anywhere other than having fun. _Maybe Mondays aren't that bad after all._


	4. Coincidence

**She keeps me warm**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Pairing: Arizona/Callie_

 _Summary: Arizona has told herself she is happy being single, that her life with her cat is enough. Can anything or anyone change that?_

 _Disclaimer:_ _None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. The storyline and characters has nothing to do with or are reflections of real life; it's for entertainment purposes only._

 _Arizona's pov:_

I woke up by someone knocking on the front door. I looked at the clock _8.30_. I allowed myself to sleep in from time to time when I could. I stood up to put on some sweatpants and made my way towards the door since no one else seemed bothered to open it. I swung the door open and saw a bouquet of lilies.

"What is this?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Are you seriously yawning at this hour?" Teddy said sarcastically and went to put down the vase on the kitchen counter.

I stood still at the door looking at my friend "So you are only here to mock me?"

"No I'm delivering flowers. Read the card" she said and poured herself a glass of juice.

I joined my friend at the counter and smiled at the beautiful creation in front of me. I leaned down and inhaled deeply. A small card was tucked between the roses, it was simply signed _Haley_. My smile grew bigger and I was happy that she was thinking of me. I returned my attention to my friend that was already staring at me with a smug grin.

"You two really hit it off huh?" Teddy said. I was unsure how she felt about it.

"Yes she is an amazing girl. We had a great first date. We are meeting again tonight. Thank you for that, this is exactly what I needed Teddy"

"I'm happy I could help. Now you owe me a favor" my friend said with a serious look. "Can you guys help me with the holiday advertisement? Jo is fantastic when it comes to coming up with ideas"

"Oh so it is really Jo you want, why don't you just ask her?" I smirked knowing what my friend was going to say.

"Her personality is a bit too strong for me but it is about business now" Teddy said. I was not shocked. Jo had mostly had male friends for as long as I had known her. And since I am into women I would guess I had not yet been bothered by her personality as my straight friends had.

"You let me know in what direction you want to go and I'll have her come up with something, on the house of course" I smiled as I followed Teddy out "Thank you for bringing me the flowers, they are lovely"

"You are welcome, I was paid after all" she winked. I hit her shoulder playfully. "Dinner is still on for Saturday right?" I shouted after her as she was heading down the stairs.

She gave me thumbs up "Yes don't forget the wine eh?"

I smelled the flowers once again and it felt like my whole body was smiling. I had a really great time with Haley yesterday and I was still amazed how well we seemed to fit together.

"C'mon Pluto, breakfast is about to get served. Is tuna ok?"

 _Later that evening…_

I stood outside the concert venue waiting for Haley. I looked at the people that were standing there next to me. It was couples, gangs of younger people and to my surprise people my parent's age. I felt a hand on my shoulder and there she was.

"Sorry I'm late, it was crazy at work today" a smile lit her face and we hugged. I smelled her perfume and it felt familiar.

I pulled away "Jimmy Choo?"

She looked surprised squinting her eyes "Yes how did you know that?"

I giggled "Lucky guess" I took her hand in mine. We went to stand in line to get our tickets. The line was not too long and as soon as we had gotten inside we split up. I went to get us some drinks while Haley was looking for a restroom.

With the beers in our hands we sat down waiting for the concert to start. I glanced at the woman sitting next to me, she oozed self confidence with the way she dressed and the way she acted. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a pair of black boots, the bands t-shirt and a bomber jacket on top. I was a bit intimidated by her but also very interested to get to know her better. I watched her take a big sip of the cold beverage and she leaned into her chair in pleasure.

She gazed back at me "I have been looking forward to this all day" she showed off her dimples once again and I could not help but to smile back at her.

"So have I" I said sheepishly looking into my plastic cup "I see you wear the bands t-shirt so I take it this is not your first concert?" I asked.

"Oh you caught that? You are very observant tonight" she chuckled "No I have lost count how many times I have been to their gigs, my sister Taylor used to date the drummer in the band for a awhile. They broke up but I never stopped being a fan of their music"

"Oh your sister was okay with that? That you still hang out around him?" I asked unsure how sisters acted in situations like that. I only had a brother and there was never drama like that between us.

"Taylor was the reason they broke up, she is kind of a lot to handle. You'll see when you meet her" she said taking another sip of the beer. _She was planning on introducing me to her family?_

"Anyway, I continued to be his friend because he needed one at the time. Now he is married and have a beautiful baby girl, it all worked out for him in the end. Taylor on the other hand is still searching for her happily ever after" she shook her head "But so am I" she pressed her lips together and her big beautiful hazel eyes looked back at me. Just then the band started and our attention was aimed towards the stage.

We stood up and she started singing along to the song at the top of her lungs. I didn't know the words but I danced to the music. She stepped closer to me and I was happily surprised I could keep up with her moves. We continued dancing close to each other and giggling throughout the whole show. I could not remember the last time I had that much fun.

Afterwards we ended up backstage and she ran towards the drummer. "Hales!" he shouted and picked her up and swung her around. "I can't believe you came" he said as he had put her back down on the floor. They seemed to be really good friends. "Of course, it's been too long" she said cheerfully and looked back at me over her shoulder. She grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to the both of them.

She looked up at me "Arizona this is my friend David, David this is Arizona"

He shook my hand "Hey Arizona. How could you fail to tell me you got yourself a girlfriend Hales?"

She saw how surprised I got by his question and she started laughing nervously and hit his shoulder. "We are just hanging out, having fun" she said softly and kept her arm around my waist. It felt reassuring that she did not just simply laugh it off or decided to label us already. This was only our second date after all.

It was getting late and after chatting with David for a little while longer we said our goodbyes and got ourselves a cab. She got herself comfortable in the seat next to mine "Sorry about David, he can be a bit blunt" she said embarrassed.

I smiled at her "Nah, that's okay you don't have to apologize. I like hanging out with you and I had a lot of fun tonight" I took her hand in mine and she squeezed my fingers "So did I, thank you for coming with me"

The rest of the cab ride was spent in silence just holding hands. The cab stopped outside of her apartment first. She looked at me "I'd invite you up but…"

"We should take things slow" I filled in.

She nodded "and my sister in law is living with me…it would be crowded and awkward to be honest. She's most definitely at home"

"It's okay thank you for tonight" She closed the gap between us and her soft lips met with mine in a soft kiss. My heart started beating faster and the butterflies in my stomach were big enough to make me want more. Reluctantly she pulled away and sighed "Call me?" she said softly as she climbed out of the cab.

Now it was my turn to show off my dimples "Definitely"

There were many reasons why I wanted to take things slow with Haley. It had been awhile since I last dated anyone and even longer since I last had sex. When I first came up with the idea of letting Teddy setting me up with someone all I had in mind was a hook up, nothing serious just letting off some steam and have some fun. But after meeting Haley and gotten to know her a little better I would rather see where things would go than label it as casual.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and finally it was Friday and weekend again. Haley and I had decided to meet up tonight at my place and then go out for drinks since I would be busy on Saturday. We had not seen each other since the concert and I was kind of missing her.

But for now I was focusing on work and preparing for the meeting with Aria and Callie. Ever since I met Haley earlier this week I had stopped going to the regular coffee shop. Even if I just had a crush on Callie which would pass eventually I did not want anything distracting me from the woman I was actually dating.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I could not help but smile as I saw Haley's name on the screen "Hey you"

"Hey, I'm running incredibly late for my class, but I just wanted to ask if you can come to my place instead?" she said sounding stressed.

I was kind of relieved that I did not have to introduce her to Alex and Jo yet "Yeah sure, I'll see you there" I replied just as Aria and Callie entered my shop. The butterflies in my stomach grew monstrous as soon as I saw Callie's smile.

I took a deep breath and smiled widely "Hey again" and shook the sister's hands. "Do you want anything to drink?"

We sat down by my desk with our coffees and I let them go through all my previous wedding photos. Callie looked incredibly hot; it was like I had forgotten about the hotness in the past few days. She was wearing a white tank top and a leather jacket and a pair of boots that made her even taller.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked the bride to be.

"Well we have been thinking about a candid style, pictures of me and Adam before the ceremony while getting ready. Maybe pictures of when we release the doves" Aria said while flipping through my portfolio.

I nodded at her words "Oh well I can totally do that. I have done that before I don't think you can find those photos from that wedding there but let me find the soft copies of it" I said and began looking through my hard drive.

Callie had been quiet so far and she pointed at one of the pictures her sister was looking at "Oh that is gorgeous" and her beautiful eyes locked with mine "you are very talented"

"Thank you" I said sheepishly trying to hide my nervousness and turned the screen towards the sisters. "This is the last wedding I did candid at. A bit more journalistic style in general"

Aria and Callie looked through the pictures and Callie spoke up "this is exactly what we have been talking about, it is just beautiful. You would be stupid not to hire her" she said to her sister.

Aria nodded "Yes I would be. I have seen enough and it was beyond my expectations, you are hired" she smiled widely.

I joined them smiling "Awesome, just gotta get back to me with some more details and I will set everything up"

Aria's phone started ringing and she excused herself leaving only Callie and me in the shop. I took another deep breath trying to calm my nerves around her and I wanted to break the awkward silence but she beat me to it.

"Thank you for doing all of this. I do realize we are paying you but none of the photographers we have met with so far had any clue what she was looking for. But you did, thank you for ending my search for the perfect photographer" she showed of her beautiful smile.

I felt my knees getting weaker "No thank you. I think this will be a beautiful wedding. It's a big day and I'm honored that you'd want me there" I said feeling the butterflies taking over "I mean Aria, that she want me there" I blushed.

Callie giggled nervously "I want you there too, I think with that pure talent your presence will calm all of us down. It's my sister getting married, I'll be a crying mess".

I made a writing gesture in the air "Note to self; bring a buttload of tissues for the Maid of honor"

She threw her head back laughing wholeheartedly at my joke. Hearing her contagious laughter made me all warm with joy. My heart started beating like crazy and it took all my willpower not to pull her closer and kiss her. I joined her laughing and my heart stopped as she came closer and pulled me into a hug "Arizona, this is what I was talking about. This is how I know you are the right person for the job. Thank you for the laugh" she said cheerfully. _God this is torture_. _Wait, Jimmy choo ._ She took a step backwards "Should I forward the details through email or do I need to call?" she asked as she picked up her purse from the floor.

My mouth was too dry to talk, I cleared my throat "either way works for me" I smiled.

She smiled back "great, I'll come by the shop with the deposit next week" she said softly and before I knew it we had said our goodbyes and she was gone. I sat down by the desk and stared into space. _She was wearing the same perfume as Haley wore. Coincidence?_

I was standing in the elevator going up to Haley's apartment. I was looking forward to seeing her again. Tonight we were just going out for drinks.

After the meeting with Callie earlier today I was more confused than ever. I had already agreed with myself that Callie was just a stupid crush and that whatever I was feeling for her was just shallow because I did not know her. Yet the connection I felt with her was stronger than with Haley. I decided to stop thinking too much to just let things play out and remain on the path of casual and carpe diem. Maybe Haley and I would not last; my original plan was just to have fun. Maybe I would work up the courage to ask Callie out some day, but that day was not today.

I got out of the elevator and double checked my phone what the apartment number was.

I knocked on her door and took a deep breath. I heard steps getting closer to the door and I The door swung open and I was speechless. My mouth felt dry. "Callie? I…I thought…this is not…the right apartment. I'm sorry"

"Arizona? She said looking confused and I heard Haley's voice in the background "Is she here?"


	5. Quiz

**She keeps me warm**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Pairing: Arizona/Callie_

 _Summary: Arizona has told herself she is happy being single, that her life with her cat is enough. Can anything or anyone change that?_

 _Disclaimer:_ _None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. The storyline and characters has nothing to do with or are reflections of real life; it's for entertainment purposes only._

 _Callie's pov:_

"Can you get that?" Haley shouted from her bedroom. She was running late as always. She was waiting for her mysterious date that she had not told me anything about. Haley was known for being secretive so when she did not even tell me her date's name I did not even think twice about it. All I knew is that she had been on two dates with this woman and I could tell she was really into her.

I had lived with Haley for about a month now after finally deciding to move out of the place George and I had together, it had been three years since his passing and I felt it was time to start fresh. It had been my apartment to begin with. He moved in with me shortly after we had eloped to get married. It felt strange to live with someone again after those years alone, but it was a good strange. Haley had told me to start dating again. But the thought of opening up to someone again and knowing how it feels to really lose the one you love makes me want to stay single the rest of my life.

I was running late for work but I humored her and made my way towards the door to let her mysterious date in. I swung the door open and there she was again.

"Callie? I…I thought…this is not…the right apartment. I'm sorry" she stuttered.

"Arizona?" I said surprised to see her here.

"Is she here?" Haley shouted.

I smiled at the blonde in front of me that seemed to show up everywhere lately "Oh…you are Haley's mysterious date aren't you? Please come in" I said giving way for her pass by me.

She flashed her dimples at me "I'm not so sure about mysterious but her date yes" she said nervously. I felt a strange feeling of butterflies in my stomach and I had no idea why she caused them.

"Oh she has been telling me about this wonderful woman she has been seeing and as it turns out it was you. What a coincidence!" I said cheerfully as I felt Haley's hand on my shoulder.

"What's a coincidence?" Haley chirped and pulled Arizona into a quick hug and turned around to face me with a wide smile. She looked happier than I had seen her in quite some time.

I was just about to explain myself and it was just as Arizona had read my mind "I'm Aria's wedding photographer, I met with her and Callie earlier this morning. It's kind of a funny coincidence" Arizona smirked glancing at me.

Haley raised her eyebrows "No way! That is funny. No introduction needed then" she giggled.

I had all four eyes on me and I felt a bit awkward, I glanced at my watch "Nope none needed. I'm the sister-in law that is running extremely late for work. It was nice to see you again Arizona" I smiled and my eyes met her blue. I quickly grabbed my purse and made my way towards the open door.

"Likewise, again" Arizona winked as I closed the door behind me.

In the elevator going down I started wondering about that word; coincidence. What are the odds in a big city like ours that I would run into Arizona on such numerous and different occasions? It had got to mean something. There was something special about her I just could not put my finger on it. But if she was dating Haley I bet I would find out with time.

 _Arizona's pov:_

It was a trivia night at one of the local bar. Haley insisted we should participate in the game and with her eagerness it was hard to say no.

I took a sip of the cold beer "So Callie is your sister-in law and is living with you, how does that add up?" I asked uncertain if I wanted to know the story or not.

Haley's smile faded slightly "Callie was married to my brother George. They were High School sweethearts and everyone knew they were meant to be, soul mates. When he died three years ago she kind of isolated herself from us but a year ago she said she wanted to sell their apartment. She was looking for a buyer and a new place but it took awhile to get it settled. A little over a month ago she moved in with me"

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it "I'm sorry, must've been beyond tough on all of you"

"Yeah but it has also brought us closer. Callie has always been like a big sister but this made that bond even stronger. It's special because we shared him. You would've loved him" she smiled widely.

I nodded "I'm sure I would've"

The guy behind the counter cleared his throat "Okay here comes the third question, you ready?" he looked out over the agreeing crowd "Alright. Mars has two moons, can you name them? You get one point for each correct answer".

Haley took a sip of her white wine and her hazel eyes met mine. She shook her head "Do you have any clue?"

I giggled and leaned in to whisper in her ear "Phobos is one of them"

"Write it down" she said pointing at the paper in front of us "I am no help when it comes to outer space"

"I can't remember the second one that is so frustrating" I grunted and took a sip of my cold beer.

Haley put her warm hand on my thigh and leaned closer "The fact that you even know one of them is kinda hot" she whispered. I was thankful the bar was dark or else she would see how her words made my blush. Her hand remained on my leg "It's kind of awesome with the wedding, I'm happy you are the one capturing Aria's big day" her hazel eyes once again met with mine.

I could see the honest joy in her face "I just hope I won't disappoint"

She shook her head "No you won't, the only disappointment I can foresee is the fact that I can't bring you as my plus one" she winked just as the guy started announcing the next question.

He cleared his throat "Question four; which is the smelliest fruit in the world?"

Haley shook her head once again and looked at my grinning face "Please tell me you know and just don't find the question amusing"

I scribbled down the answer on the piece of paper "I know it and I agree, it is smelly" I giggled.

She looked at me in disbelief "How do you know it?"

"I spent a year teaching English in a school in a very rural village in Borneo and let's just say this fruit was as common as our apples" I said softly.

She pulled me closer "You are full of surprises. You gotta tell me more about your adventures sometime" she kissed my cheek and stood up "Gotta use the ladies, do you want something from the bar?" I shook my head as a response.

I stared at the paper. _Durian_. It both represented the most exciting and heartbreaking year of my life and I had Rebecca to thank for that.

We were gazing up at stars "Deimos huh, Mars second moon, who knew?" Haley asked.

"The guys that won did" I laughed and Haley joined me "Well other than them?"

We returned our attention back on Earth and her hazel eyes met mine "Thanks for yet another wonderful evening. I have so much fun with you" Haley said showing off her perfect white smile. I could see the honesty behind her words. She took her cold hands in mine.

I nodded in agreement "It was a great night" I brought her cold hands to my mouth and breathed warm air onto them. "Too bad about the moon" I frowned jokingly.

"Yes but second place is not too shabby either. We'll take em' next time am I right?"

I nodded once again "For sure"

She cleared her throat and looked into my eyes "We have this gathering at our family's cabin in the woods next weekend. We do it every year as a celebration of George's life and also an excuse to gather friends and family" her eyes grew bigger and she looked nervous "Would you like to come?"

I was not sure what to say and judging from her facial expression she could tell I was hesitating "I just don't know if it would be a good idea?"

She looked disappointed "I'm so silly, you think it's too soon to meet my family right?"

"No I just figured it would be a bit too private, I didn't even know George…I'd feel like I'm trespassing"

She pulled me closer "No it would not be anything like that; it's sharing our good George-stories by an open fire and just catch up. You said you wanted to get to know me better, I think this would be a great opportunity"

I had to give in "Okay you are right. It does seem like an opportunity too good to pass" I smirked.

Her smile met mine in a soft and warm kiss "Great" she pulled away "Plus I won't be the only friendly face, Callie will also be there"

Pluto was as usual lying next to me on bed purring loudly. She looked so content and happy. I wish human lives was that simple. I had had yet another lovely date with Haley but I still could not be completely happy about it. It felt like something was missing, she does not make me nervous like Callie do. I had now agreed on spending the following weekend in a cabin with Haley's friends and family but also Callie.

I keep having one great date after the other with Haley but I still cannot stop thinking of Callie. When she is in a room the time stops in a way it never does with Haley. My original plan to just have fun with Haley and maybe one day work up the courage to ask Callie out was now off the table. I cannot dump Haley and start dating her roommate which is also her sister-in law. _I am screwed_.

"You hear that Pluto? You are one lucky ball of fur"


	6. Cabin

**She keeps me warm**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Pairing: Arizona/Callie_

 _Summary: Arizona has told herself she is happy being single, that her life with her cat is enough. Can anything or anyone change that?_

 _Disclaimer:_ _None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. The storyline and characters has nothing to do with or are reflections of real life; it's for entertainment purposes only._

 _Arizona's pov:_

It was Saturday and that meant dinner at Teddy's. There were us four friends that a year ago decided to do monthly activities together that we normally would not do, especially alone. It had become a bigger success than we first anticipated and it was something we all looked forward to every month. We meet over dinner one Saturday every month to plan what to do the following month.

Out of habit I stepped into Teddy's apartment without knocking and was greeted by loud laughter. I lazily threw my jacket on top of the pile of the others and joined the ladies in the living room.

I saw all my friends spread out around her dining table having a heated discussion about activities to do next. They had not noticed I was there yet. I held the wine bottles above my head "Who requested wine?" I shouted which as a result made them all jump from their chairs to greet me.

"Sorry I'm late" I said as I sat down with my wine glass at the only empty chair.

Teddy smiled "You are forgiven, but only because you brought wine" she winked and returned her attention to the laptop on the table.

April stood up and started pacing around the room "So we have done wine tastings, soccer game with a male team, hot air balloon, fishing, self defense class, zumba.." she stopped to look at us "These were all great but we need more ideas, new ones. What do you suggest?"

Alice slowly raised her hand looking as innocent as she possibly could. April stared at her "Alice that would be a hard no, for the hundredth time"

We all laughed knowing that she would once again suggest what she had every time we met up like this. "So zumba is okay but learning how to lap dance isn't? It would be fun! You're all too prude" Alice grimaced and took a sip of her wine.

"We are only acting prude to annoy you Al" Teddy giggled and looked at me "You were late, what do you suggest we do next month?"

I took a sip of my drink as well "Uh…it is fall which lessens the outdoor activities but what about horseback riding? Or maybe cooking class?"

April stared at me shaking her head and Teddy cleared her throat "You know I am terrified of horses, and…" she took a sip of her drink "and April would kill us all with her cooking. Let's do the cooking class for our sake" she giggled as April started to chase her around the living room "Hey my cooking is not that bad, you suck!"

Alice and I laughed at our friends and I looked at her "If you agree on horseback riding and cooking class I'll back you up on the lap dance. They need to face their fears"

Alice went from amused to shocked within a second "What? You of all people would agree on that?"

I could feel my face getting flushed "I think we all need to face our fears"

Alice smiled widely "Wow, you really know how to surprise people"

I grinned and stood up "yes that is why I also want to suggest wall climbing" I shouted loud enough to get Teddy and April's to return their attention on me. Alice face turned white and we all laughed at her. I rested my hand on her shoulder "You are right Al, I do know how to surprise people"

 _6 days later…_

I stood on the street outside of my apartment with one medium sized luggage. I did not want to be the typical woman-stereotype that brings way too much stuff. But to be honest it had been a puzzle to fit it all in. I was waiting for Haley to come pick me up for the big George-weekend at the cabin. I was not sure if I should feel nervous or terrified or a combination of them both. I was just about to regret it all and turn around to walk inside as I heard her call my name.

"Arizona! I'm sorry I took long. Put your luggage in the trunk and get in" Haley said enthusiastically through the open window.

I did as I was told and sat down in the passenger seat "Hey you" she said and pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. She pulled away and grabbed the wheel "You ready?"

I cleared my throat and smiled as widely as I could "As ready as I could possibly be"

She started driving and put her hand on my thigh "Hey don't worry they will love you. And if it's too overwhelming and you want to go home you just let me know okay?" her hazel eyes met mine and I nodded "Okay. Just tell me one thing that your mom love, or hate…I need something to work with" I said softly. I needed to know a little about her family before entering that cabin. I knew Callie from before, but I was not sure if that would be a good or a bad thing.

Haley smiled back at me with playful eyes "Oh…hmm don't talk politics with her, or any of my family for that matter. Also don't pretend you like or hate something, they will see right through that, just be yourself"

I swallowed hard "Is that supposed to calm me down?" I laughed nervously. I was now terrified I would screw something up and they would find out that I am into Callie. After several dates with Haley I still could not forget about Callie or how she made me feel when she entered a room. Haley did not have the same affect on me and I was scared that I only agreed on this weekend to spend more time with Callie, not Haley.

Haley laughed with me and grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes "Hey, you've got nothing to worry about. You are here to get to know me and them. You've got nothing to hide, right?"

I nodded and squeezed her hand "Right".

After an hour driving deep into the woods we reached a big lumber house with a big front porch and a beautiful view of the nearby lake. The lake was about 100 yards from the house and it had a beautiful private boat dock. Haley parked the car right in front of the house and it seemed we were the first to arrive. _Thank god._

We exit the car and I grabbed our suitcases out of the trunk and turned to Haley "You said we were going to a cabin not a mansion" I said as I tried to take in the beautiful view. "How rich is your family?" I laughed.

Haley chuckled at my words "We're not rich, my dad inherited the land from his father. We could not afford to do anything with it and my dad didn't want to sell it. But then many years later George won the lottery and put all the money he won and then some into building this house, he said it was to honor our dad"

"Wow that is beautiful. Did your dad get to see it before he died?" I asked and put my arm around her shoulder. I knew how close she was to both her father and brother and I did not want to ask the wrong things that would upset her.

She smiled "No. But he cried when George showed him the blueprints and said that we had to promise to make it a happy and loving place for the family to grow at"

I pulled her into a hug "sorry for making you sad before we even have entered the house"

She chuckled once again "Nah it's okay, it's a weekend for stories remember?" she pulled away and grabbed my hand "Now c'mon let me show you the house and where we are gonna sleep"

It was only then it hit me that we were gonna share a room and a bed, I had been so preoccupied thinking about meeting her family and being around Callie that I forgot about the sleeping arrangements. _Does this mean she wants to have sex this weekend?_


End file.
